A Royal Mix Up
by Lia'Ceya
Summary: What happens when you add a mysterious locket, a cheerful little girl, a unknown organization, and ninjas? A whole lot of misunderstanding.
1. Chapter 1

**Weeeeeeeeelll, I have no excuses. But here is the first chapter of my new fic! Maybe a little on the crack side, but I enjoy making light hearted craziness.**

 **Enjoy this super short chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own naruto in any way, I only own my various ocs.**

* * *

Prologue: A Birthday for a Princess

"Come on baby! Blow the candles out!"

A excited voice cheered, followed by at least 10 others as they gathered around the large round table. On the table was a wide assortment of food, from fried shrimp bites, to mini sliders, some brownie pops, and tiny fox shaped cookies. All of these wonderful snack foods surrounded the main event, a 3 layered chocolate cake with white chocolate fudge edges and candies everywhere the eye can see, like shiny little gems reflecting the artificial lights into the many eyes that salivated over it's beauty. A hot dribble of dark fudge dripped slowly from the top of the cake, leaving deliciously sweet trails that hardened slowly on the surface. 9 flickering candles was embedded in a half circle around the hot fudgefall, symbolizing the number of years the lucky recipient of this cake has been alive. Light, fluffy brown muffins surrounded the cake, pink frosting whipped onto the top with a little gem candy on top, the wrappers of the cupcakes was decorated with tiny stars, the Birthday girl's favorite thing.

Surrounding the table was a wide range of kids, from 5 years old to 16, friends and family of the birthday girl stood around with various types of smiled on their faces. The cheered her on, as the adults watched just a little ways away. The one they was around, the reason for this party in the first place, a young little girl of 9 years old, stared at the candles with determination. Her plump little face flushed slightly at the cheeks, mouth pulled into a little frown. Her large green eyes glared at the candles, tiny flames flickering in her black pupils. Her brown hair was done up in a fancy bun, a silver tiara on her head, her semi-long bangs swept across her face, covering her thin eyebrows. She was dressed in an adorable frilly blue dress, white gloves up to her elbow and little blue bracelets dangling at her wrists.

Behind her stood a young woman, long blond hair pulled back into a low ponytail, wearing a casual button up shirt and slacks combo. This woman leaned down on the big throne like chair the little girl was sitting in and whispered into her ear.

"Come on now baby, you need to show these little flames who's boss." In response, the girl nodded sharply and abruptly jumped up on her chair, pointing her magical fairy wand at the cake.

"Prepare to meet your maker, Cake! Hilda is gonna show you her red hot flames of retribution! YAH!"

"YAY GO HILDA!" Screeched some kid.

Hilda slammed her hands on the table and thrusted her upper body over the table. She took a big breath and blew at the candles, blowing the flames lights out with practiced ease, after all, she has been doing this for 5 years! Once the flames were all extinguished, the girl pulled back and puffed out her chest in pride.

"The princess remains triumph! As it should be." She turned to her fellow children and spread her arms wide with a flourish, "Now! My loyal subjects! We may feast!" A round of cheers came from the kids surrounding the table and everyone started taking the snack platter set up on the clothed table. As the kids dug in, Hilda's mother walked over to a tall young man leaning against the wall of the large living room and gave him a short kiss. The man, a black haired man with a casual air, wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and half-smiled.

"I can't believe she's already 9, Tillia. It seems like only yesterday you was strangling me as you gave birth to her, heh," He watched as Hilda talked loudly to her friends, arms flailing wildly as she described her newest made up adventure of greatness. "She's already leading her own little army of kids, natural leader that she is."

Tilla chuckled, "Yeah, soon enough she will be leading teenagers down the halls of her high school, protesting a change in lunch food for being too, 'Food only worthy of being buried in soot.'" Her husband sighed.

"Please don't try to speed up her growth anymore, I'm not ready for her to be a teenager yet. I don't need to go to jail for beating up stupid boys so soon."

Tillia laughed and smacked his arm lightly, "Oh don't worry about it, I'm sure Hilda knows how to choose them. She has all of these followers and they all seem to actually like her."

He smirked, "If they didn't they wouldn't be here or near our house at all."

"Mom! Dad!" A little blur slammed into the man's legs, Hilda looked up at them with her pouty frown, "When can I open the presents? Everyone is waiting and the Princess wants to play with them already!"

Tillia smiled, "Now now baby, Ronald and I was in the middle of a conversation, it's not polite for a Princess to interrupt her parents when their busy. You are a proper Princess aren't you?" Hilda jumped of her father's legs and thrusted her hand down her sides.

"No! I'm a proper princess! I'll go wait and be patient, cause I can be patient! You'll see!" She turned on her heel and dashed off to the circle of bodies telling stories around a plastic campfire, or as Hilda calls it, The Flames of Stories once Lost but now Found. Oh that girl and her unnecessarily long names, where did she get that from anyways?

Ronald let his arm fall from Tilla's shoulders, "Come on, we shouldn't keep the princess waiting for any longer." He tugged her wrist softly, moving them too the center of the loud chatter.

Hilda, along with all of the other little nuggets, listened to the teenager telling a story with unmoving attention.

"And so the doomed Brother and Sister fought, one to end all of the suffering he has endured in the never ending shadows, the other to stop the man from turning the world to ruin and save him from the darkness in his heart."

"Whoa, did the Sister win? She is the hero so she has to win right?" One of the kids asked.

"I don't know, The Dragon King is reeeeally strong, she might not be able to stop him alone! She shouldn't have left the rest of her party behind!" Another said.

"I think that this is something she has to do herself, her party just wanted to end him once and for all. But she wants to save him and give him a chance to life happily! They would get in the way of that."

"Well…" The storyteller started, "You will have to figure it out during Tali's birthday party, because that's the end of this story for now." He was met with a chorus of groans.

"Ah come one!"

"It was getting good!"

"I need to know!" A spiky blond haired boy screamed, falling to his knees on the rug. The teenager laughed and pat the boy on his head.

"I'm not even going to tell you Little bro, too bad eh?"

Hilda bounced in her spot, "Ooo! I can't wait to hear the rest," she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I hope that they can work it out and live in peace, they have been through so much during their journeys."

Tillia took this moment to kneel next to Hilda, "Maybe they will, but for now… It's time to open your presents!"

The 9 year old leaped up, "REALLY!? YIPPIE!"

* * *

"Alright here is the one from me." Her father approached the girl, unwrapped gifts scattered everywhere. In his hand was a large rectangular present. He smirked confidently at his curious girl and handed it to her.

"Hmm?" She shook it a little, there was no sound of things moving inside so she guessed it wasn't a box. Deciding that trying to feel it through the wrapper would just spoil the surprise, she gripped both ends of the present hard.

"Okay present! Time to kiss your wrapped days good-bye!" With a grunt, she tore both ends of the paper a part, causing a… book? To fall onto the floor with a -Thump-, Hilda cast aside the the paper in her hands and exchanged it for the book instead.

"Ooooo!" Hilda sat in the middle of torn wrapping paper, holding a thick binder book with a elegant design of a dragon on the front. She set it carefully on the floor, "It's heavy." She commented, rubbing her biceps lightly. She still let a wide grin spread across her face, after all, it's the same book she has been bugging her parent's about for an entire year! The Complete book of Dragonology! Everything she will ever need to know about dragons was in this dictionary thingy, eating habits, types, health, everything!

She launched herself from the floor, making a direct path to her father's gut.

"Oof!" Ronald winced, barely keeping himself from doubling over from the force of the headbutt. Hilda squeezed her father's midsection hard, unaware of the discomfort her painful expression of love brought.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't believe you actually found the complete edition! I'm so happy!"

Ronald chuckled, "Yeah, well it wasn't easy to find. I had to leave the state and cross a few other to find it. You're lucky I was even looking for it on my business trip." Ronald was a social service manager for the number one windshield makers in america. He has worked his ass off since he was a newly graduate to keep his job during the downs of the business. But here he is now as a extremely well paid executive who moves to different cities as often as a gypsy does.

It makes is really hard to keep any steady friendships or schooling, but she didn't know that yet since she has been in Cincinnati since she was born. Hilda tossed her head back dramatically, "Oh pleeeeeease, I knew you would find it for me all along~ *Maybe not really*." She smashed her cheek into his gut,"I can always rely on you Daddy!"

The man chuckled and rubbed her back, since Tilla would kill him if he messed up her hard work. Hilda grinned up at her father one last time before running over to the towering pile of unwrapped gifts and setting her new book on the empty part of the desk.

"I will be back for you soon, my love. The princess will come liberate you from the brutal clutches of boredom!" she pet the book lovingly,"Until the time comes, my love."

"I still don't know when she started talking like that." Ronald muttered to his wife.

"Maybe one of those games we brought her, she probably decided to mimic one of the character's speech patterns." she motioned for him to follow her and they both walked out of the room. Hilda noticed them leaving out the corner of her eye, but shrugged it off a second later.

"Hey Hilda! There is one more present over here!" One of the kids cried, waving a small box in his hand. Hilda ran up to meet him and stared at the black box curiously.

"Huh, but I thought we already opened them all. Where did you find this Luther?"

Luther brushed his braided dreadlocks out of his face,"I founded it when I was in the front yard with my bro, it was sitting on your doorstep with your name stuck to it. I guess somebody got cold feet coming to your party." The dark-skinned boy handed the box to the brunette.

Hilda frowned, she shook the box lightly, hearing something smacking into the sides, making a muffled jingling noise.

'This is odd,' she thought to herself, 'I got a really weird feeling about all of this, my gut is telling me this isn't right.' She touched the tapped down top lightly, before pressing her long finger nail against the edge of the tape. 'I really want to know what's inside this thing, a bomb? A watch? A spoiled chocolate bar?'

With curiosity winning over her gut feeling, Hilda cut the tape with her nail, freeing the top from the black box. Luther looked over her shoulder curiously when she took the top off. In the box was a silver locket, engraved with fancy cursive that Hilda couldn't quite read. Hilda grabbed the locket by its chain and dangled it in front of her face.

"It's really pretty…" The girl said quietly, showing it off to Luther. The boy nodded in agreement and took the locket in his palm, dark brown eyes scanning it curiously.

"I wonder what's inside."

Hilda looked at him, "Inside?" she tilted her head and stared at the taller body questioningly.

"You don't know, this is a locket. They can be opened up and you can put things like pictures in it. My mom has one with a picture of us in it."

"Cool! Let's see what's inside then, how do you open it?"

"Like this," Luther pointed to the notch on the top of the locket, "You need to snap them apart from here." At her confused look, Luther pressed his nail in the gap and snapped the locket open. He flipped it open with his thumb, a small folded paper fell out when he did so. Inside the locket was a blurred picture of what looked to be a man, but it was hard to see any of his features do to the quality.

"Hold this." He plopped the locket in Hilda's hands and reached down to get the paper that fell out. Hilda looked at the picture, running her finger lightly against the plastic-like picture.

"I wonder who this is," She squinted harder at the picture, "Maybe it's the guy who left this for me. It's really hard to see."

The 10 year old waved the folded paper in his hand, "Whoever left this also left a note, maybe it says who it is on there or something." Hilda stepped over and looked as he unfolded the paper, as the paper was opened, they could see neat words written in straight lines…

Too bad neither of the kids could read japanese.

"What does that say? I don't understand it at all!" Hilda frowned, "They could at least leave it in english of it's for me."

"I don't think anyone here knows..whatever this is." Luther tossed the note onto the desk, then readjusted the cap on his head.

"Well, at least I got a pretty locket now!"

The child grinned, holding up the silver locket so that it could reflect the light from the room, "So pretty!"

It was at that moment that it pulsed in her hand, startling the girl. In an instant, the entire room started shaking, causing surprised cries throughout the room. Hilda grabbed onto Luther arms, trying to steady herself on the larger boy. However, he wasn't nearly stable enough support both of them from the violent shaking. They both went tumbling to the ground with a thud, the older boy letting out a grunt of pain.

"Whats going on!" All of the kids in the room was struggling to stay upright, falling down and being forced to find any support. The adults however… the didn't seem to notice the shaking rumbling the house, in fact, they wasn't reacting at all! It was like whatever was happening was only affecting the children and not the adults! Even some of the older teenagers was frozen in the quake.

"I don't know!" Hilda tried to push herself off of Luther, her tiny hands bracing themselves against his chest. She blinked her eyes rapidly, a new, dizzying feeling taking over her mind. The child groaned, holding her head with one hand while the other struggled to support her. "My head hurts." she whined loudly, swaying in her spot.

"Hilda." The boy reached up a hand and pressed it against his forehead, "Ugh."

"Neeh…" No longer able to keep herself up under the strain of the growing darkness in the corner of her vision, Hilda collapsed onto Luther. "...m'sleepy..." She barely had the strength to keep her eyes open after a few seconds, her hazy green eyes watching as figures dressed in black entered the room, picking up the knocked out children as they went along.

Hilda only managed a tiny wiggle when big hands grabbed her sides, lifting her off the unmoving body of her friend.

"..Ma...ma.." Was the last thing she could get out before darkness claimed her.

* * *

 **I don't even have anything to say right now, Hope you enjoyed this short read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeellll, here is the second chapter to my little pet project. Had this sitting around collecting dust for awhile.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the read!**

* * *

Chapter 1: No clever title

'It was dark… I can't see anything…

I can't move..what...what is happening to me?

Everything… it feels weird…

…'

The darkness was consuming, her thought process was slow, sluggish. He body was numb, she could barely manage a twitch. She was slowly coming into some form of consciousness, a loud ringing bouncing around her head.

The child groaned, eyes peeking open only to close immediately because of the bright light shining into her eyes.

"Subject 01 is awake." She heard a muffled voice speak. Hilda didn't open her eyes, but as her feeling returned, a new sensation of metal on her limbs made itself known.

'What… is that?' she thought, weakly trying to pull out of the bindings.

A new voice spoke up, but she couldn't understand what they was saying. Their words were foreign, and a odd, jumbled mess.

"Yes Sire." A sharp, cold object slid into her throat, causing a Hilda to cry out weakly

'Wha...are...doing..to..ugh.' The new, stronger feeling of sleepiness washed over her, sending her back into the realm of unconsciousness.

When she next woke was no better, much like the first time, she was numb and sluggish. However, a new feeling of slight pain accompanied her wake. It was uncomfortable, those straps was still present, if not even heavier to the young child.

Around her chest felt especially strange, like something was exposed that shouldn't be. Confused at this, Hilda willed her eyes to open. The sight that greeted her would've sent her into a panic, if it wasn't for the fact that she was heavily drugged. Her chest...was bare, no not just bare, her entire chest was open! She was cut open!

All the girl could do was stare at the blurry image, not noticing the blurry figures that noticed that she was awake again.

"Resista...need to..ain." She couldn't make out anything said, she didn't even notice when the syringe was inserted into her neck. Sending her back to sleep.

* * *

The next time she woke, it was to loud yelling and explosions, the room 'she' was in shaking harshly as people ran around outside fighting. From a small medical bed pushed up against the side of the room, the 'child' was shaken harshly from her medicine induced sleep.

'Whats...going on?' she thought to herself, struggling to push 'her' body off of the bed into a sitting position. While 'she' was trying to steady 'herself', and failing miserably, a particularly strong tremor knocked 'her' off of the bed.

"Gah!" Hilda's cheek crashed into the cold hard ground, 'her' body exploding in throbbing pain. The princess scrabbled to get on 'her' knees, but fell short every time 'she' tried.

'My body… It feels weird.' 'She' tried to look around to see just what was happening, another loud explosion rocking the building. But when 'she' tried, all 'she' could make out was blurry cloudiness. 'She' tried looking at 'her' hand, but couldn't even see that, even if it was right in front of 'her' eyes.

'I can't see..what the heck am I gonna do!?' 'She' made a raspy, unrecognizable groan. 'What did The Princess do to deserve this? Was it because I ate the last cookie?' 'She' braced 'her' hands against the ground now that 'she' had time to collect 'herself', Hilda pushed against the ground again, getting on to 'her' knees. 'She' stood up shakily, stumbling when 'she' tried to walk forward. Without 'her' eyesight and because 'her' body felt all weird, the Princess had a difficult time trying to move around.

It also didn't help that everything kept shaking because of whatever battle was going on outside the room. 'She' eventually found the door after stumbling into the walls and sticking to them.

'Maybe I shouldn't be in a hurry to get out of here,' Hilda thought to herself, frowning as she listened to everything happening out there. 'She' flinched hard when the sound of gunfire and screams reached outside the door. 'It sounds really bad out there…'

The decision on whether to go or not to try to leave was not meant to be made by her, as when 'she' moved to feel for the doorknob, an explosion sound from outside the room, blasting the door and wall open, sending them and Hilda flying across the room.

Hilda gasped in pain as 'her' back collided into the metal wall, pain ripping through 'her' chest and entire body. The stitches in 'her' chest tore loudly, making the Princess whimper as 'she' slid down the wall. 'She' thumped on the floor and pressed 'her' hand into 'her' hard chest, lukewarm liquid running onto 'her' hand, soaking the hospital shirt 'she' was wearing.

Footsteps rushed past the room as Hilda struggled to get up, they paused for a seconded before rushing into the partially destroyed room. Hilda could barely manage a start when large hands grabbed 'her' shoulders painfully, yanking 'her' onto 'her' knees roughly.

"Come on! You can't stay here!" The man heeved 'her' to 'her' feet, then knelt down and thrusted into 'her' gut to get 'her' over his shoulder. 'She' coughed harshly from the move, but let this man do as he pleased, she had no energy stop him.

Another explosion rocked the area as the man ran out of the room, destroying the medical bay Hilda was in.

"Shit! This whole place is going to come down soon! Where the hell is that escape at?"

The man griped, ducking into a different corridor when a soldier whirled around the corner, Hilda breathed heavily, gripping the back of the man's uniform as tightly as possible. The jousting from running was making the opening of 'her' chest worse, pouring dark, thin blood onto the man's grey jacket. Honestly, if 'she' doesn't get treatment soon, she might end up bleeding out. That's not really how she wants to die, but Hilda never thought about her death in her 9 years of life.

"Come on, come on…..!" The man yanked open a door, revealing a large room, with at least 24 capsules lined up against the far wall, only 3 were left. He adjusted the still breathing body on his shoulder before running to the capsules. Of course, as soon as he was halfway to the capsules, an explosion blasted right next to his foot, blasting him and Hilda into the air.

Hilda hit the ground with a loud crack, but before 'she' could get up or even try to move, 'she' felt 'herself' falling again. 'She' fell for what felt like forever, half conscious as 'she' plunged down into what she only knew as blackness. Until 'she' fell into a large river of rushing water, the shock of the cold water hitting 'her' body jerked her into awareness, 'her' mouth opening to yell out but getting a mouth full of fresh water instead.

Hilda kicked 'her' legs, arms reaching out for ANYTHING to grab on to. 'She' tried to swim, but could only flail uselessly in the waves. As soon as she could feel 'her' lungs start to strain, thin arms wrapped around 'her' body. Another body joined Hilda in kicking, pulling 'her' to the surface of the river. The Princess coughed, spitting up water as the other person pulled 'her' onto land.

Hilda coughed up more water, before groaning weakly.

"Hey...ar...kay? He…!" The small hands shook Hilda, but the 'girl' blinked her blind eyes slowly. The other person smacked 'her' cheeks lightly, trying to stop her from falling unconscious. Arms hooked under 'her' armpits, dragging the 'girl' across to ground to who knows wear.

* * *

Hilda slowly woke, 'her' vision full of blurry blackness with a small light piercing the darkness. 'She' groaned, shifting on the thin sheets as 'she' tried to get feeling in 'her' body. Hilda blinked faster, the darkness clearing up to show a light brown ceiling.

'I...I can see again.' She thought to herself, reaching up to brush 'her' long blond bangs ou- LONG BLOND BANGS!? Hilda jerked up, silently screaming in pain as 'her' chest wounds protested the movement. 'She' fell back, whining lightly, 'she' pressed 'her' large hands against 'her' forehead.

'So I have blond hair...and my hands are bigger…' 'She' lifted 'her' hands off of 'her' face, examining the still kinda slender but much bulkier hands than she was used too. She felt 'her' face next, it was harder, more angular than it should be. There wasn't any fat in 'her' cheeks, a far cry from 'her' chubby baby face.

'Okay...I don't know what's going on. Where am I anyways?' 'She' looked around at the room 'she' was in, there was only one window in the room, where the light 'she' saw earlier was shining down from. The room itself was small, a wooden floor with thin, paper walls?

"Why are there paper walls? Like one of those old asian things. Urk!" Hilda made a distressed noise, "Why do I sound like Daddy?" 'she' whispered to 'herself'. "This makes no sense!"

Hilda winced after that, feeling on 'her' flat chest that was wrapped tightly in clean bandages. 'She' lifted 'herself' up into a sitting position, carefully this time so 'she' doesn't hurt herself again. The bandages had a small red line down the middle, the wound must have opened up again. At least somebody patched it up for 'her'.

"Oh! You're awake!" Hilda looked up at the door where a young woman was standing, she was dressed in a slightly ratty brown kimono, long black hair pulled up into a bun. Hilda watched her carefully as she walked in, a small frown on her face.

"How do you feel?" she asked, kneeling at the injured 'child's' bedside.

"Um.." Hilda started, "I'm...okay Miss, my chest really hurts though. Did you help me?" 'She' cocked 'her' head to the side, giving the woman a small smile.

She nodded, "Yes, my daughter brought you in after finding you drowning in the river. I took liberty to clean your wounds and restitch them, it's not often when you find a young man drowning in the river in this village. You are lucky my daughter is the one who found you." Hilda looked at her in confusion, "Any other person would have left a stranger like you drown, but that girl is simply to nice to leave you be."

The woman crossed her arms in her kimono sleeves, her face turning into a serious frown, "Now tell me, who are you and what is your purpose for being here?"

"Um…" Now what was she going to say to the lady? Would she believe that 'she' was only a 9 year old little girl who happens to now be a grown man? She would, but that doesn't mean that others would. "My name is Hildegarde, and I don't really remember why I'm here." 'She' answered truthfully, fiddling with 'her' hands.

"Hildegarde...That's an odd name.." The 'girl' giggled when the lady said 'her' name, she made it sound all weird and stuff. The woman looked at 'her' oddly, "You don't know why you're here?"

Hilda nodded, "I don't remember much, but I do remember being in some sort of place where people opened me up after weird men took me and my friends." 'She' shivered at that memory, rubbing the white bandages. "It was scary, waking up to see your chest open and your ribs and all that other icky stuff." Hilda frowned, "I don't know if my friends are okay, but there was some sort of fight and some guy carried me out of there...I think he was the one who dumped me in the river actually. Or was we blown up? There was that explosion before I was knocked out."

"Ah, okay. Well then, I mostly came in here to see if your bandages need to be changed, it's not that bad but..." She frowned and traced the still growing red line. "Did you move too abruptly? It looks like some of the stitches might of tore."

Hilda nodded, "Uh-huh, I got up really fast and then my chest started hurting badly."

"I'll have to do this sooner than I hoped, lie down." Hilda did as the lady commanded and laid back down, watching her curiously as she started unwrapping the bandages. When she was done 'she' could see 'her' pale chest, Y shaped red lines that had some sort of thread binding them together. They was also smeared with blood from a few tears along the stitches, which is exactly what the woman was looking for. "It's not as bad as I thought." She muttered quietly, she got up and walked off for a moment.

When she came back it was with a rag and a little water, she set the water down and got to work cleaning Hilda's chest. "What's your name?" The Princess asked, wincing whenever the rag touched her chest.

"You can call me Mikoto."

"Nice to meet you Miss Mikoto! Ow!" She gave 'her' that odd look again.

"Don't talk so loud."

Hilda pouted. 'She' wiggled a little, but settled down when Mikoto shot 'her' a stern look. The transformed 'girl' looked up at the ceiling as Mikoto finished up her work, thinking about her situation with a frown.

'I'm a guy now...does that mean that I'm not a girl anymore? Do I have to be a Prince instead of a Princess? I don't wanna be a Prince, marrying princesses is weird. I like being a girl! So...I'm still a Princess and nobody can tell me I'm not! Hmph!'

"Hildegarde-san," 'Hildegarde…-san?' "I hope you realize I can only let you stay here if you do something productive. I've used a lot of my low supplies on you at my daughter's begging, and we can't come by them often in this village. So once you are healed, you have to do work for me, okay?"

Hilda made a face at the thought of having to work, but nodded. Her mommy always said that you need to always repay what she owes before it collects dust.

"Okay, I'll do it! I'll try my bestest! Ow!"

* * *

"This is Raikko, my daughter." Hilda smiled down at the teenager that stood before her, a carbon copy of her mother. She wasn't wearing a kimono like her mother though, instead she wore a long shirt and black pants. Her large brown eyes glinted as she looked upon Hilda, seeing a very handsome man in place of a very confused 9 year old.

"I'm Hildegarde, but you can call me Hilda!" She greeted, "Your mom said I can stay here and do work once I'm healed up! Thanks for saving me!" 'I think i'm supposed to bow, is that what japanese people do?' Not entirely sure, but she bowed like she saw people on those japanese cartoons do.

"Ow." Mikoto sighed from where she was, "Oh right, can't bend anymore."

"Hildegarde-san please don't ruin my work right after it was just finished."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Raikko chuckled lightly, "Well, Hilda-san, it's a pleasure to meet you! I hope you are doing fine today, you were out for a while. Your injuries aren't bothering you too much?"

Hilda shrugged, "They really hurt, but it's not bad, I can still move." Hilda didn't like being bedridden, she's an active child, she needs to go play and have adventures darn it!

The teenager smiled widely, "That's great to hear!"

"Can you tell me about this place? I don't really know where I am." The Princess asked, hands clasped together behind her back.

Raikko gave her an odd look before nodding, gesturing for her to come and take a seat at the low table in the middle of the room. Hilda slowly lowered herself on the slightly rough cushions, noticing that Raikko was sitting in that way that she remembered Japanese people do and quickly(but not too quickly) copied her.

The young woman poured a small cup of tea and slid it over to Hilda, "This is Fudao, we are a small farming village in Hi no Kuni. We aren't the richest place around, so we have to deal with low funds and little protection from outsiders. Generally everything here is peaceful, we only have to worry about bountiful harvest and occasional thugs."

Hilda took a small sip of the tea and nodded, "I don't really know what a Hi no Kuni is, but I'm glad to hear that everything is okay for you!" She said cheerfully, shooting the girl a beaming smile.

"You don't know what Hi no Kuni is? It's the country we're in! How could you have forgotten that?" The villager exclaimed in surprise.

Hilda shrugged, "I don't know, I hit my head preeeeetty hard. Everything is kinda fuzzy for me actually, I don't really remember anything else."

The girl shook her head and looked at the other with something akin to pity, "I guess you was hurt more than I realized, So you really don't know anything about yourself or your past?"

Hilda squinted her eyes at the teenager, tilting her head to the side, "I can remember things about myself," she said, "I know I like cinnamon, Dragons, and talking to lots of people. I know that I had a lot of friends and was really happy! I even know that I was having a birthday party before weird people came and took me." Hilda paused for a second, "Well...other than that, I don't know anything else." 'Like where I am, why am I in some Asian place, Why am I speaking weird language and understanding it, or why I'm a boy.'

"Can you teach me more about where I am?"

Raikko frowned, but nodded, "Yeah I can, I just need to figure out where to start."

Hilda grinned widely, "Really? Thank you miss Raikko! I'll try to understand the best that I can!"

"Okay now, Fudao is a farming village, like I said before, we grow crops such as rice, wheat, potatoes, and cabbage. Most of our villagers dedicate their time entirely to tending to our crop fields. Sometimes some of our men will go to larger villages to trade excess produce, or so do labor in exchange for better goods or ryo.

There are bandits that hang around this land at times, but they don't try anything too often. We've lost people to raids in the past, but lately some of our men have been learning how to fend them off better. Unless one of them happens to have shinobi training, Fudao is pretty good at making them back off."

Hilda blinked, then looked at the woman with a quizzical expression, "Shinobi?" she interrupted, "What's a shinobi?"

"Err well," the other started, "Shinobi are...people who can uses...chakra! That's right chakra, to do all sorts of deadly magicy stuff. Like blow fireballs or walk on water. I'm not really familiar with shinobi, I've only seen a few when I was really young, when the war was still going on." She shifted a little, "I know that you can hire shinobi to do lots of jobs, but their pricy, least that's what Old Tellem said."

The 9 year old ooo'd in interest, her eyes widening at this new information. "That sounds AWESOME! I want to see a shinobi~" Shinobi sounds like a really cool thing, was there anything like that back home? Hilda doesn't remember if there was.

Raikko made a face at her when she said that, "I don't think you really do Hilda-san, Shinobi are dangerous and killers! There isn't a guarantee that they aren't rouges looking to pillage us!"

Hilda blinked again, 'Isn't pillage the same thing as robbing? I think that was one of my vocab words this month.' Her handsome face scrunched up into her thinking look, 'If I don't get back home in time for the test, will they make me have to retake the test? If i'm gone long enough to miss all the tests will I have to retake the class? I don't want to retake that class, it will be a mark in my record and my army might stop following me, or worse! Fail too… I don't want to encourage them to fail, what kind of Princess would I be?'

Realizing that the woman was staring at her while she thought in silence, Hilda gave Raikko a smile. "Oh, okay Miss Raikko, I guess that would be bad."

Raikko nodded, "You better bet it will be bad, I bet bandits wouldn't be able to hold a candle to a shinobi! They'd destroy us!" she exclaimed, shooting out the hand not holding her tea in the motion of a thing going 'Boom!'.

The Princess frowned, "Everyone getting hurt would be bad, you said that there are guys in the village that have been learning how to fight right? Maybe they can be strong enough to tend of shinobi on day!"

The Black haired teenager scoffed at that, "I doubt it, takes a shinobi to beat a shinobi."

Hilda squinted at that, "You sure? I think if you are just skilled enough at fighting, you can face anything thing your way. If you're determined enough to try." She's seen plenty of shows where the hero is completely outclassed but was able to win because he was determined enough.

"I think it will take more than determination to beat a shinobi at our point," the woman sipped her tea, "We can't blow fireballs or walk on trees or anything that they can do." She stated.

Hilda propped her hand against her hard thigh, "Well, you said that you used to be completely...outclassed? by bandits too! But now you said that you can take them on if they try something. I'm sure if you can get good enough to fight them, then you can get good enough to protect yourselves against shinobi too! I've seen determination go a long long way, y'know?" She took a sip of her own tea, pinkies out cause that is the way a lady should do it.

Ignoring the odd look she received from that, Hilda continued, "If you can figure out just how most shinobi fight, then find a way to fight like them. Everything comes from someplace, i'm sure you all can learn. Even with the overwhelming advantage." The spiky blond frowned, "It will take some time, I don't think you'll see any improvements soon. But it can happen, if you work towards it...but how willing do you think the people here want to learn? If they want it enough to go for it?" She asked.

Raikko stared at the child, then shook her head, "You've got a lot to learn about living here, Hilda-san" she said dryly, "but they have been acting all mighty since they last fought off a small group of bandits. If you go at them like that, they'll brush you off cause apparently "If they can fight bandits, then we can handle a little shinobi too if they dare come around." Dumbasses." she scoffed.

"That type of thinking isn't going to get them nowhere. Momma always said that if you stop trying to improve when you hit your goal, then you will find yourself left behind by everyone. If they don't keep improving then they're going to find themselves back on the bottom." Raikko nodded with those words.

"That's true, but good luck getting that through their heads."

Hilda set the now empty cup down and pulled her legs up so she can cross them, she wince a little at the movement and lightly ran her hand over her bandaged chest. "Maybe they need something to come in and beat them all up, I heard that sometimes you need to be showed how weak you are before you get the urge to improve."

Raikko sighed and crossed her arms, "Just where would we get somebody strong enough to kick there asses without killing them or something, I certainly don't have the money to hire anyone. Why would I hire anyone to come beat them up anyways? That can be seen as treason or something."

While the teenager leaned back to look at the ceiling, Hilda was once again thinking to herself. 'Where can we get somebody strong enough to beat up all the villagers? I guess we can't just pick somebody up off the side of the road.' The girl looked down at her arms, she lifted up her right arm and pat it's bicep. It was hard, and when she flexes its bulge is really large, 'I'm really muscular now,' she mused, 'I bet I could throw a good punch if my chest wasn't patchwork.' She patch the rest of her body now that she was curious, feeling up her new hard muscles. 'I bet I can run much faster now! I should run when I get better! Hehehehe~ I'll be the fastest Princess! Able to leap mountains as she faces down her enemies in brutal combat!' Hilda snickered as she pushed herself up, stretching carefully.

"I think I want to look around now Miss Raikko! Can you show me the village?" The teenager followed Hilda to her feet, nodding. Also trying to ignore that she just watched Hilda feel herself up. As Hilda moved to follow Raikko out of the house, she thought about her friends and whether they'll be okay or not. Where they in the same situation as her? She really did hope that her loyal subjects are safe, she misses her army dammit!

After all, what kind of princess would she be if she left her subjects to suffer without doing anything to help? Oh! If they were hurt then she'll find those rotten banana soup baddies and dish out can of whoop ass! YAH!

Hilda grinned widely and crackled. Raikko sped up.

* * *

 **Not the best chapter in the world, especially because I had to keep putting anything referencing Hilda's body in ' '. I'm pretty sure i missed some and put unneeded ones where they shouldn't be, but without a second pair of eyes, it's kinda hard.**

 **Hilda was pretty subdued in this chapter, unlike the last, mostly because she is in pain (Which she is handling surprisingly well.), around people she doesn't know, and can't make exaggerated movements without hurting herself. That, and her selective knowledge. She knows so much of some things and next to nothing about others.**

 **Found members of the Empire; Hildegarde Vanswische**

 **The Empire (Aka Hilda's army)**

 **The Emperor: Hildegarde Vanswische, refers to herself as "The Princess" even though she is technically the Emperor currently.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter a little, have a nice day loves!**

 **P.S. Might accept ideas for more members of the Empire. :3**


End file.
